


Сметана не идёт ни в какое сравнение!

by Greenmusik, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Happy Hanukkah!





	Сметана не идёт ни в какое сравнение!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raccoonmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/gifts).



> Шарлоточка, фаршированная картошечкой <3.

Маленький домик в горах как нельзя более подходил для празднования Хануки в очень узком кругу. Свечи для меноры, как и ключи от домика, Стив честно стащил у Тони (который последнее время экспериментировал с ходовым топливом, поняв, что мир ещё не готов к чистой энергии), и его даже не мучила совесть. Потому что Баки был счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив, но не как когда кончает у Стива на члене, и даже не как когда засыпает в его объятиях после. Баки был счастлив как сытый кот, жмурящийся на бесконечный свет, подставляющий бока бесконечному теплу, втягивающий носом аромат свежей сметаны, которая никуда не денется из миски, пока он не соизволит вернуться к ней. А вместе с Баки был счастлив и Стив. И собирался быть счастливым ещё как минимум неделю, пока эта штука, которой пропитаны свечи, не прогорит до самого донышка. 

Баки меж тем уселся на топчан, единственный на всю хижину, и отстегнул оба ножных протеза. Отставил один за другим в сторону и похлопал рядом с собой, подзывая Стива. На краткий миг Стив почувствовал себя собакой, которую подзывает хозяин, но в выражении лица Баки не было ни капли приказа — только удовольствие и счастье, и это чувство быстро растворилось в предвкушении чуда.

— Я хочу подарить тебе что-то особенное, — улыбка Баки ничуть не изменилась, когда он тихо проговорил это, глядя на Стива с тем же выражением, с каким глядел до того на огонёк свечи.

Стив чуть было не спросил, не себя ли, но тут Бари вдруг слитным движением повалил его на топчан и пригвоздил, удерживая вибраниумной рукой по центру груди.

— Я знаю, что здесь нет ничего такого же, как в твоём или моём старом доме в Нью-Йорке, но почему-то именно о них я вспомнил сейчас, — задумчиво сказал Баки и, ловко переместившись, склонился над ним, глядя в лицо. — Я хочу подарить тебе это воспоминание.

Щёки Стива жарко полыхнули, вторя дрожащему огоньку свечи: когда-то давно, когда Нью-Йорк был меньше, война — далеко, а они сами — ещё мальчишками, Баки впервые прикоснулся к нему не как к другу. Не как к младшему брату. Не как к приятелю на буксире.

Улыбка Баки изменилась — теперь в ней было явственно видно похотливое обещание, от которого в своё время девчонки буквально падали к его ногам, раздвигая собственные. Стив свои тоже раздвинул — почти без участия сознания; он просто вдруг понял, что лежит под Баки, раскрытый и готовый ко всему, что тот пожелает с ним сотворить, и это понимание непостижимым образом лишь усиливало эту готовность.

— Можно? — спросил Баки, и это стало последним членораздельным словом, произнесённым за очень много часов, потому что Стив ещё шире развёл ноги и вздёрнул подбородок, подставляя губы под поцелуй.

Много-много часов спустя, когда от восьми свечей в меноре остались только лужицы, когда запасы еды вышли, а запасы воды поддерживались только за счёт длинного ледового языка, спускающегося к самой хижине, когда измотанный оргазмами Стив в очередной раз обмяк на члене Баки, едва ли не всем телом ощущая, как мокро и липко внутри и снаружи, Баки впечатался в него всем телом, притянул крепче скрипящим от засохшей корки спермы и пота протезом и коснулся уха губами.

— Счастливой Хануки.

Свечи мигнули в последний раз — и с шипением погасли, но это было уже неважно, потому что наступил девятый день. Потому что Стив и впрямь был счастлив. Как кот, сожравший всю сметану в мире.

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для **redraccoon**


End file.
